


Interlude

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bit of the rough, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Karl sighed as he leaned back against Marton. "You don't have to go yet, do you?" 

"No, not yet. I have a couple of days still." 

"You know how you're going to spend them?" 

"I had one or two ideas. Did you have any?" 

Karl shrugged. "They're your days." 

"That's true. But if I wanted to spend them here with you..." 

"I couldn't stop you." 

"And would you want to stop me?" 

A hard shudder. "No." 

"No, what?" Marton's grip tightened around Karl's cock. 

"No, SIR!" Karl pulled on the restraints, feeling the hard tug of the leash around his neck. 

"That is better, my pet. Very much better."


End file.
